Un pentagono amoroso?
by DJ Valquiria
Summary: Ginger Pattersson, mi OC, es una shinigami que llega a Londres y se encuentra con sus amores de la academia Grell,Sebastian,Roland y Will...a medida de que la historia avanza ayudará a Ciel a resolver un crimen,Sin embargo,habrá un chico mas que entrara en esta historia de quien se tratara?. Contiene acción,comedia y LEMON (HARD)
1. Chapter 1

¿Un Pentágono amoroso?

Necesitas unas palabras favoritas, muerte y sueño son tan similares...te ahogan en su oscura paz-pensaba una joven shinigami sentada en un tejado

Miraba por una ventana de una habitación donde dormía una pareja de esposos, sus próximas almas que debía cosechar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta con brusquedad e ingresó un grupo de ladrones. Unos se dedicaron a llevarse las cosas de valor, mientras otros ahogaban a los esposos con sus propias almohadas. Finalmente sus gritos se acallaron, los ladrones huyeron, dejando a los esposos soñando eternamente en su cama. La joven ingresó por la ventana, y los miró a ambos

-Pero a veces...te ahogan más que suficiente-dijo ella

Alzo una guija y rasgo a ambos, y los cinemáticas records empezaron a surgir revelando la historia de sus víctimas enamoradas.

-Tsh...El amor es solo un juego cruel, pero es muy...excitante-dijo mirando su registro

Al terminar su trabajo decidió regresar a su hogar y en el camino se encontró una tienda donde se compró un conjunto de ropa y regreso a una pequeña cueva apartada de la ciudad, limpió su guija y se cambió de ropa

-Necesitaba un nuevo look-dijo ella sentandose-Ahora, a disfrutar de mis almas

La chica sacó de su bolso una lámpara donde se guardaban las almas recién cosechadas y las libero pero con sus poderes pudo absorberlas en su cuerpo abriendo su boca para que entren en ella y se vuelvan parte de ella

-Necesito más almas...pero fuertes, no me sirven anciano-dijo con voz seria-Mañana lo haré, esta vida se vuelve más aburrida.

Cerca de ese lugar estaba la mansión Phantomhive donde Ciel dormía pacíficamente pero su mayordomo Sebastián estaba en la terraza sintiendo una energía muy familiar. A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar se dirige al jardín para pintar cuando de repente Sebastián llega y le entrega el periódico.

-Bocchan, debe ver esto-dijo Sebastián enseñándole el titular del periódico

"2 ancianos son encontrados con los ojos negros después de haber sido sofocados"

-Ojos negros?-pregunto Ciel-cuando mueres no tienes los ojos negros

-Exacto mi señor-dijo Sebastián

-Esto es muy raro-dijo Ciel-Creo que tendremos que investigar este caso

-Yes, my lord-dijo Sebastián

Desde una colina una shinigami con capa y capucha negra veía la ciudad y ponía atención a sus siguientes víctimas, ahora iría por las almas de delincuentes y gente mala teniendo en cuenta de que necesita almas fuertes, cuando vio 3 posibles víctimas se dispuso a moverse donde ellas. Las 3 víctimas eran varones de buena musculatura y eran bandidos, estaba escondidos en un lugar abandonado y luego aparece y con su guija los asesina y con su misma arma abre los cinemáticas records de los 3 y ve los recuerdos y luego comienza a devorar las almas. De repente al terminar de devorar la última alma siente la presencia demoniaca de alguien que conocía, luego apareció Ciel con Sebastián a su lado.

-Oye tú!-Dijo Ciel apuntándole-Que crees que estás haciendo!

-Algo que no te debe importar-dijo la chica dándole la espalda

-Oye mírame de frente quieres?-dijo seriamente Ciel

-Ok,ok-dijo la chica-Ya me voltee, feliz?

Cuando la chica volteó quitándose la capa se vio que era de tes palida,de figura muy curvilínea y cabello negro con ojos verdes que resaltaban

-Deseas algo de mí, niño?-dijo sonriendo la chica

-Acaso sabes quién soy yo?-dijo serio Ciel

-No lo sé ni me importa-dijo la chica recogiendo su capa y yéndose a la ventana-Si me disculpas me tengo que ir

-No lo harás-dijo Ciel-Sebastián!

-Espera...-dijo la chica volteando a verlo-acaso dijiste...

La chica no pudo terminar su pregunta por qué el mayordomo demonio se abalanzo encima y ella quedo debajo de él con las manos extendidas y cuando lo miro reconoció esos ojos carmesí y ese cabello negro

-Tiempo sin vernos...Bassy-rio la chica

-Tú!...eres-dijo Sebastián mirándola a los ojos-No puede ser

En un movimiento la chica se liberó de Sebastián y se sentó en una silla con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo fijamente

-A pasado mucho tiempo...-dijo sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo...Ginger-dijo Sebastián

Ginger cambia de lugar y luego se aparece frente a él y le abraza el cuello

-Me extrañaste?-susurro Ginger en el oído de Sebastián

Sebastián le abraza la cintura y le sigue el juego mirándola a los ojos

-Estuve solo en mi cama por mucho tiempo, claro que si-dijo Sebastián devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Oigan, sepárense!-dijo Ciel sonrojado

-Celoso niño?-pregunto sonriendo Ginger mirándolo

-Su nombre el Ciel Phantomhive, pero puedes llamarlo Ciel-dijo Sebastián sin soltar la cintura de Ginger

-Me has atrapado en tus brazo, solo falta una cama y todo listo-dijo Ginger acomodando la corbata de Sebastián

-Preséntate ante mi amo-dijo Sebastián apretando las curvilíneas caderas de Ginger

-Bassy duele-dijo quejándose-espera...no me digas que es tu protegido?

-Si lo es-dijo Sebastián-Ahora preséntate

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Ginger-Mi nombre es Ginger Patterson, soy una shinigami de clasificación AAA y tengo 20 años...

-Desde cuando estas aquí-dijo Ciel

-Bueno hoy es Miércoles no?, así que desde hace 6 meses

-Y no me dijiste?-dijo Sebastián apretando más la cadera de Ginger

-Au,Bassy...duele-dijo Ginger-Suéltame

-No si mi amo no lo desea-dijo subiendo sus manos apretando su cintura

-Oye...Ciel, dile...que...me...suelte...por...favor-dijo Ginger mirando a Ciel con ojos tentadores

-Suéltala Sebastián-dijo Ciel un poco sonrojado y volteándose

-Yes,my lord-dijo Sebastián y la soltó

Ella cae y se frota la cadera y se sienta al piso

-Bueno ya saben, un shinigami debe recoger almas, y mi agenda está muy ocupada-Dijo Ginger

-Sabes algo de las personas recientes que fueron asesinadas y que tenían los ojos negros?-pregunto Sebastián

-Mis labios están sellados, a menos que quieras abrirlos como tú sabes hacerlo-dijo con voz maliciosa mirando a Sebastián

-Sería un placer pero no puedo hacer nada sin ninguna orden de mi señor-dijo Sebastián un poco sonrojado

-Que dices Ciel...Quieres respuestas rápidas o deseas esperar?-dijo Ginger sonriendo

-...Hazlo Sebastián-dijo Ciel sonrojado y se voltea

Sebastián se arrodilló y le levantó el mentón a Ginger, le dio una delicada mirada y una sonrisa y la besó un poco pero luego el beso se intensificó volviéndose un beso más profundo y apasionado y empezaron a introducir sus lenguas y se acostaron en el piso y cuando Sebastián se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo muy lejos él se levanta y la deja a ella en el piso con mirada tentadora.

-Gracias al cielo que termino-Dijo Ciel sonrojado

-No debió voltear a ver mi señor-dijo Sebastián

-Quiero regresar a la mansión-dijo Ciel intentando calmarse

-Yes, my lord-dijo acomodándose la corbata

-Y me vas a dejar aquí?-pregunto Ginger con voz maliciosa mientras lo miraba

-Lamentablemente si-dijo Sebastián sonriéndole

Ginger lo vio con cara de decepción cuando de repente vio los rayos del sol salir y se levantó

-Ay no, la luz-dijo recogiendo su capa y poniéndosela-me tengo que ir

-Adiós Bassy, te veré algún día...o alguna noche apasionada-dijo lanzándole un guiño a Sebastián y yéndose por la ventana

-Sebastián sé por qué pero me siento algo raro-dijo Ciel un poco sonrojado

-Se llama excitación mi señor-dijo Sebastián cargándolo y yéndose del lugar-Y creo que se ha humedecido su pantalón señor

-QUE!-exclamo Ciel-Que es eso!?

-Se lo diré en el camino,Bocchan-dijo Sebastián

Al llegar a su mansión Sebastián baja y le habré la puerta a Ciel y el baja con cara de traumado, luego su jardinero Finny llega para saludarlo pero lo ve muy pálido.

-Señorito Ciel, está bien?-pregunto Finny

-Acabo de ser traumado-dijo Ciel-llévame a mi cuarto

Sebastián luego de cambiar a Ciel, se quedó sentado en una mesa en la terraza pensando en su encuentro reciente con Ginger y el beso apasionado que se dieron.

-Quiero hablar contigo Sebastián-dijo Ciel mirándolo

-Claro mi señor-Dijo Sebastián

Ciel se sentó en una silla y Sebastián parado al borde de la terraza

-Quien era esa chica, Sebastián?-dijo Ciel un poco sonrojado-Es...hermosa

-Su nombre es Ginger Patterson, una shinigami muy reconocida y estudió conmigo en la academia infernal, ella fue elegida para ser shinigami...un amor prohibido

-La amabas?-pregunto Ciel un poco asombrado

-Hasta ahora...-Dijo Sebastián mirando al cielo-Ella era la mejor en todo y la más popular, tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies

-Me di cuenta con lo que vi-dijo Ciel-Pero recuerda que no obtuvimos su informacion, tenemos que volverla a buscar

-Yes,my lord-dijo Sebastian-Deberia dormir mi señor,mañana la buscaremos

Cuando Sebastián se fue de la habitación había una persona viendo por la ventana era un joven de cabello largo rojo, ojos verdes y dentadura puntiaguda, era Grell, que observaba a Sebastián fuera de la mansión

-Sebas-chan, que estarás diciendo-dijo sonriendo-Oh no tengo que ir a hacer mi labor

Grell se fue de ahí para dirigirse a una casa en el campo donde unos campesinos habían sido asesinados pero un demonio desconocido llego primero y empezó a devorar las almas de los fallecidos pero justo antes de devorar la última alma que quedaba Ginger interrumpe la escena, Ginger había sentido la presencia de un demonio en medio del lugar y cuando lo detectó comenzó a perseguirlo y empezaron a pelear, el demonio fue destruido y Ginger se quedó con sus almas, cuando terminó de recogerlas se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta estaba rasgada y se notaban sus voluminosos pechos y su cabello estaba manchado de sangre al igual que su cuerpo, se dispuso a sacarse la sangre de repente sintió una presencia familiar, por la ventana trasera entro Grell pero cuando la vio alisto su Deathscythe para atacarle. Ginger sabía de quien se trataba y no lo dejaría escapar.

-Grell...mi amado rojizo...como has estado?-Pregunto sonriendo y mirándolo

-Imposible...eres?!-Pregunto Grell asombrado mientras miraba los ojos esmeraldas de Ginger

-Así es...soy yo-dijo Ginger sonriéndole-Me extrañaste?

Ginger lamió la sangre que tenía en su muñeca mientras lo veía y Grell no pudo hablar comenzó a sonrojarse y dejo caer su deadscythe.

-Esto me recuerda a la graduación...que recuerdos más...traviesos-dijo acercándose a Grell

-No...Esperaba encontrarte por estos lares-dijo asombrado al verla

-Digamos de que fui transferida-dijo Ginger mientras caminaba alrededor de Grell

-Pues...bienvenida, te extrañe-dijo Grell con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Grell al abrir los ojos vio como Ginger lo abrazó, podía sentir su redondos y voluminosos pecho tocándolo, la calidez de su cuerpo hizo que se le erizara la piel y se sonrojara y mientras Grell se deleitaba al oler la sangre que estaba en ella junto a su aroma corporal, Ginger se acercaba a su odio y le susurro

-Quieres repetir nuestras travesuras?...estoy cubierta de sangre como te gusta-dijo Ginger y comenzó a darle húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello

-No…Puedo-Dijo Grell aguantando las caricias que le daba Ginger

-Por qué no?-pregunto Ginger mientras continuaba besando su cuello y comenzó a mordérselo

-Por qué...me van a regañar, además tengo trabajo que hacer-jadeo Grell

-Ash, bueno...pero no podrás alejarte de mi y lo sabes-dijo Ginger alejándose de él-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos-Dijo dirigiéndose a una ventana

-Nos volveremos a ver Grelly-dijo Ginger mirándolo maliciosamente

Cuando Ginger deja el lugar, Grell se desplomó en el piso y sonrojado cerró los ojos para recordar los ojos penetrantes de ella, arrescostado en una pared Grell estaba recopilando los datos en su registro y luego comenzó a pensar en Ginger otra vez y se volvió a sonrojar y un bulto apareció en su pantalón.

-Aún sigue siendo la mujer ardiente que conocí-dijo Grell suspirando

Después de que Ciel se durmió Sebastián se quedó pensando en una escena que podía borrar de su mente y cuando durmió soñó con ello, era el recuerdo de como cuando Ginger llegó a la academia

-Chicos, siéntense por favor-dijo el profesor-Tenemos a una alumna nueva, puedes pasar

Todos miraban hacia la puerta, luego entró una chica de cabello negro como evano,tes blanca como la nieve y ojos celestes, se trataba de Ginger, su figura era lo que más resaltaba y todos los chicos se quedaron estáticos al verla.

-Mi nombre es Ginger Patterson, espero poder adaptarme a este nuevo lugar-dijo Ginger sonriendo

-Tu asiento es el de al fondo, toma asiento e iniciaremos con la clase-dijo el profesor

Mientras Ginger caminaba hacia su asiento todos los hombres la miraban, las chicas tenían envidia de su escultural figura y su belleza. Los chicos jamás habían visto a una chica tan hermosa como lo era Ginger, el asiento de Ginger estaba al costado del de Sebastián así que Sebastián estaba feliz asi podría verla todos los días en clases. A la hora del almuerzo, Ginger almorzó en una terraza donde pudo dibujar en un cuaderno que tenía a su costado, de repente el lápiz se cae y es recogido por Sebastián y al mirarla decide hablarle.

-Perdiste algo preciosa?-dijo Sebastián con una pequeña sonrisa y alzando el lapiz

-Al parecer si-dijo Ginger devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Aquí tiene-dijo Sebastián alcanzándole el lápiz

-Gracias-dijo Ginger poniendo el lápiz en un cuaderno

-Puedo acompañarla?-pregunto Sebastián sin despegar su mirada de ella

-Sería un gusto-respondió Ginger

Sebastián tomó asiento y la miraba a los ojos y veía la profundidad de su mirada, él jamás vio a una chica tan hermosa como ella pero tenía que demostrar que era un hombre de carácter difícil

-Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis-dijo Sebastián

-Ginger Patterson, igualmente-dijo Ginger sonriendo

-Te pones al día?-pregunto Sebastián mirando el cuaderno de Ginger

-Solo dibujo-dijo Ginger cerrando su cuaderno y guardándolo

-Mañana tenemos un examen, será mejor de que te prepares-dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa

-Sé que tienes la reputación de ser el más guapo del salón y el más inteligente-dijo Ginger

-Mi atractivo es mi condena-dijo Sebastián acariciando la mano de Ginger

-Ya somos 2...Bassy-sonrió Ginger mirando a Sebastián

El sueño había terminado, cuando Sebastián le levantó siguió pensando el Ginger, deseaba verla de nuevo y darle un profundo beso pero tenía que fingir que no lo deseaba a vistas de Ciel, fue donde su amo y le ayudó a cambiarse y luego se dirigieron a la sala de estaba enseñándole a Ciel a tocar el piano cuando de repente Finny entra.

-Mi señor-dijo Finny

-Si?-pregunto Ciel

-Un tipo llamado Grell esta afue...-dijo Finny

Antes de que finny puedes terminar de hablar fue empujado por la puerta y entra Grell

-Sebas-chan!-exclamo Grell con los brazos abiertos

-Grell, tan temprano vienes a molestar?-dice Sebastián con tono agresivo

-Solo pasaba a saludar-dijo Grell

-Si, claro-dijo Sebastián

-Tengo una duda-dijo Grell sentándose en un sillón

-Que aconteces-dijo Sebastián

-Que debe hacer un sexy y ardiente pelirrojo como yo con sed de amor para no ponerse nervioso frente a una delicia echa mujer?-Pregunto Grell sonrojado

-Qué?!-Dijo exclamando Ciel

-Joven amo, no debe escuchar esto-dijo Sebastián mirandolo-podria irse unos minutos?

-No tengo tiempo de escuchar sus problemas de un rarito-dijo Ciel retirándose

-Porque la pregunta Grell-dijo Sebastián sirviéndose una taza de te

-Porque parece que ya encontré el amor de mi vida, y te dejaré en paz-dijo Grell enroscando su cabello-Así que ayúdame

-Solo no actúes como lo haces conmigo, a las chicas no les gusta-dijo Sebastián tomando un sorbo de su té

-Entonces...actúo como tú?-pregunto Grell un poco nervioso-Es imposible!

-Quieres a esa chica? o no-dijo Sebastián mirándolo

-Si...-dijo Grell bajando la cabeza

-Entonces, sé romántico, cool, no hables chillonamente y usa tu voz grave-Dijo Sebastián tomando su té

-Será difícil-dijo Grell pensando

-Bien..., sigue soltero entonces-dijo Sebastián yendo a la mesa donde puso su taza vacía

-Eres malo Sebastián...me encantas!-dijo Grell sonriendo-Pero conseguiré a esa chica cueste lo que cueste aunque tenga que cortar mi...hermoso cabello.

-Suerte con esa chica-Dijo Sebastián mirando en la ventana

-Caerá en los brazos de la Death-Dijo Grell parándose en el sillón y haciendo su pose

-Como digas-dijo Sebas

-Hasta luego mi ex-amor, Sebas-chaaaaan-dijo Grell saliendo por una ventana pero luego regresa por la puerta por la que entro

-Pero antes de irme...me puedes dar unos consejos?-dijo Grell sonrojado

-No seas molestoso-dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-Por favoor-dijo Grell arrodillándose-Quiero demasiado a esta mujer

-Pues...puedes llevarle un ramo de rosas

-Mi princesa de la death...allá voy-dijo haciendo su pose y se va

Esta es mi parte de Kuroshitsuji, pronto publicare más, No se olviden de leer mis historias de Dragon ball Z y Diabolik lovers e ir a mi página de Facebook

DjValquiria/

Gracias a Alexidelicius,mi one-chan metafórica


	2. Chapter 2

Seguimos con esta ardiente historia, disfruten amores…

Al caer la noche, luego de la visita de Grell,este se dispuso a encontrar a Ginger,ella estaba en la ciudad viendo en su registro quien sería su siguiente víctima y al saberlo fue por luego de recoger esa alma comenzó a poner los datos en su registro. Cuando Grell por fin la encuentra, él intenta relajarse para no quedar mal

-Actúa normal, relájate-dijo en su cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente

-Hola mi parca roja-dijo Ginger descubriendo donde estaba y guiñándole un ojo

-AHHHHH-grito Grell del susto y se cayó al suelo

-Estas bien Grelly-dijo Ginger viéndolo a los ojos

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo mientras repetía "actúa normal" en su cabeza

Mientras Grell se levantaba Ginger iba por su Deathscythe que dejo en el piso y luego Grell ve que una franja de sangre leve se deslizaba por los pechos de Ginger y ella tomo con su dedo un poco de sangre y lo chupo mirado a Grell, Grell se sonrojo y se excito tanto que apareció un bulto en su pantalón.

-Ya terminé mi trabajo, quieres acompañarme a mi casa?

-Yo...yo-tartamudeo Grell intentado no enloquecer por la sangre que quedaba en el pecho de Ginger

-Estas resistiéndote?-sonrió Ginger

-No es cierto!-dijo Grell exaltado-Es que yo...yo

-No tienes por qué ser alguien que no eres mi amor-dijo poniéndose su capa

-Es que...quería conquistarte-dijo un poco avergonzado

-Grelly, mi amor, yo ya estoy enamorada de ti-dijo abrazando al pelirrojo por detrás

Grell pudo sentir los pechos de Ginger en su espalda, la calidez que ella emitía era muy acogedora Grell no resistió más y aceptó el abrazo luego él se giró y la abrazó poniendo un poco de presión mientras olía el aroma de su cabello, Ginger le dio un beso en el cachete y le susurró

-Ven mi amor, creo que me necesitas-suspiro Ginger

-Te eh necesitado durante mucho tiempo-Dijo subiendo su manos hasta su nuca y mirándola a sus ojos

Grell no dijo nada más y le dio un beso tan profundo que Ginger pudo sentir su lengua uniéndose a la suya, luego Ginger se separa de él y lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia la ventana para luego irse al hogar de Ginger. Al llegar Grell se sacó su abrigo y Ginger su capa luego fueron a la sala a beber té.

-Como te ha ido desde la graduación Grell-dijo Ginger sonriéndole

-Aburrido, con la recolecta y juzgar almas-dice Grell tomando su té-solo me divierto cuando asesinaba a prostitutas integradas con Madame Red

-Acaso te divertiste...con otra?!-dijo sorprendida-Que rápido eres para reemplazarme

-Oh no,madame Red solo me pareció interesante por su sed de sangre-Dijo Grell-Pero verla lloriquear por su mocoso sobrino la puso en ridícula y decidí eliminarla, y así conseguí un hermoso abrigo.

-Sí, es muy lindo-dijo Ginger mirándolo

-El rojo simboliza tantas cosas. La sangre, la ira, el amor...la pasión-dijo Grell mirándola mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

-Por eso opino que la lujuria también debería ser representada por ese color-dijo Ginger echándose en un sillón-le queda mejor

Luego Grell comenzó a excitarse con solo verla echada pensando cómo sería el cuerpo de Ginger al no verlo durante mucho tiempo, se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde del sillón de donde estaba ella la altura de su cintura para luego poder seguir viéndola a los ojos.

-Estás de acuerdo, mi hermoso shinigami rojo?-Dijo Ginger mirándolo con picardía

-Prefiero experimentarlo-dijo Grell sonriéndole

-En ese caso, quiero que me hagas recordar la noche en que me hiciste mujer-Dijo Ginger sonriéndole con malicia

Grell sin decir nada más besa a Ginger haciendo que ellos cruzaran miradas y profundizando su beso, luego Ginger le quita los lentes a Grell revelando sus ojos esmeraldas y haciendo que este le diera una sonrisa sexy al igual que ella. Después de ese apasionado beso, Grell se dispuso a cargar a Ginger a sus brazos y a llevarla a la habitación para continuar con la acción de amor entre los 2,al llegar Grell cierra la puerta con su pie, la recuesta en la cama y continúa besándole el cuello.

-Te vez tan sexy sin los lentes-Dijo Ginger mirándolo

-Igual te vez tu sin ropa-Dijo Grell con voz roca y sonriéndole

-Quiero que reveles mi gloria con tus propias manos-Dijo Ginger colocándole sus manos en su ropa

Grell le sonrió y comenzó a desvestirla, desde arriba hacia abajo. Comenzó sacándole la blusa y ,mientras se descubría su piel comenzó a besarla haciendo que se le erizara luego se puso a quitarle su sosten,al ver sus pechos y sus pezones erectados comenzó a respirar con dificultad pero antes de complacerla seguiría desnudándola para poder disfrutarla sin estorbos, bajó hacia su pantalón y lo desabotonó y deslizó lentamente dejándola solo con su bragas, Grell estaba embelesado con el cuerpo de Ginger pero antes de que empezara a besarla de nuevo Ginger lo detiene.

-Grelly no es justo, yo estoy desnuda pero tú no-dijo Ginger suspirando con un tono de decepción

-En ese caso, que tal si me la quitas tú?-Dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente

Ginger no perdió tiempo y se puso encima de él y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y se la sacó, comenzó a lamerle el pecho, sus tetillas y su cuello, Grell gemía un poco al sentir esas caricias de Ginger en su cuerpo. Luego Grell comienza a sentir de que Ginger ingresaba su mano por su pantalón y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro por encima de su ropa interior y se comenzaba a sentir un bulto creciendo en él, Grell comenzó a suspirar profundamente mientras sentía los húmedos besos de Ginger en su cuello. Ginger bajó hacia su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo y lo deslizó hasta sacarlo, Grell solo quedó con su ropa interior pero Ginger se lo quitó revelando su miembro erectado y listo para entrar en ella, cuando Ginger se hecho en Grell este la volteó volviendo a estar encima de ella para sacarle las bragas y poder observar sus pliegues vaginales lo que para él era el tesoro que guardaba solo para él.

-Ya estas preparada no?-sonrió el pelirrojo

-Entra ya-rio Ginger empujándolo hacia ella

Grell se introdujo en ella con amor y suspiró al igual que Ginger, luego comenzó a embestir con profundidad mientras escuchaba a Ginger que lo deleitaba con sus gemidos después Grell embistió más fuerte que comenzó a sudar, unto sus labios con los de ella y ella no paraba de gemir y jadear en su oido,Ginger cruza sus piernas en las caderas de Grell para que la embistiera con más profundidad y fuerza.

-Como...lo...extrañaba-gimió Ginger mirándolo a los ojos

-Estar en abstinencia...me estaba...matando-jadeo Grell mirando como su miembro realizaba el vaivén en Ginger

-Entonces tu tiempo de castidad terminó-rio la Ginger arqueando su cabeza al sentir más adentro el miembro de Grell

-No me quiero separar de ti, se siente tan...bien-Dijo Grell abrazándola-Quiero quedarme así para siempre

-Grelly, no tan fuerte-gimió Ginger devolviendo el abrazo

-No eh estado dentro de ti en mucho tiempo...déjame hacerte...lo que me plazca-dijo Grell besándole el cuello

-Yo...te pertenesco,mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi amor-jadeo Ginger mirándolo a los ojos-Hazme lo que quieras

Grell comenzó a chupar y a morder sus pezones que hacían que Ginger gimiese más, Ginger deseaba la semilla de Grell dentro de ella y Grell se lo concedería en poco tiempo. Grell estaba más excitado que nunca, sus embestidas se volvieron feroces y rápidas que hacía que Ginger gritara y jadeara de placer que le propinaba su pelirrojo.

-Ginger...Ginger-jadeo Grell en su odio-No aguantaré...más

-Liberalo-gimio Ginger-Implanta tu semilla...en mi...Grelly

-No me...reservaré...nadaaaaaa-jadeo Grell terminando en Ginger

-Grellyyyyyy-grito de placer Ginger al sentir que Grell terminaba en ella

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, luego Grell cayó rendido al pecho de Ginger aun dentro de ella sudoroso y jadeando, con dificultad para respirar al igual que Ginger. Ginger podía sentir el miembro de Grell implantar más de él en ella y no podía dejar de jadear a cada eyección de su semen.

-Tu...semen...sigue...saliendo-Dijo Ginger respirando con dificultad

-Te dije que no me reservaría-Dijo Grell mordiendo un pezón de Ginger

-Grell...los colmillos...los colmillos-dijo Ginger gimiendo intentado hacer que Grell se separase de su pezón

-Tranquila, no te morderé tan fuerte-sonrió Grell-Oh no...

-Que pasa Grelly-dijo Ginger mirándolo

-De nuevo...voy a...ahhh-jadeo Grell descargando su semen de nuevo en Ginger

-Se nota de que te reservaste solo para mí-dijo Ginger jadeando-Ya no eyacules más mi amor

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Grell esforzándose para que su semen saliese y quedase en ella

-Ya no...mi amor...-dijo Ginger extasiada por la sensación de descarga que Grell realizaba

-Ya no creo tener...creo que es todo-Suspiro Grell echándose en ella

-Me vas a dejar embarazada...mi amor-dijo Ginger acariciando el rojo cabello intenso

-Eso deseo más que nada-sonrió Grell

Grell se hecho en la cama boca arriba y Ginger lo abrazó y lo besó. Abrazándose intentado recobrar el aliento, Grell no paraba de oler su olor corporal y abrazarla, su suave piel era tentadora para morderla y tomar cada parte de ella

-Te extrañe demasiado-Dijo Grell

-También yo, sobre todo por las noches aquí sola-Dijo acariciando su pecho-en mi enorme y solitario lecho

-Pues creo que ya no estarás sola-dijo Grell sonriendo

-Vendrás a visitarme, mi rojito?-pregunto Ginger con cara inocente

-Cuantas veces quieras-rio Grell besándola-No te me hagas la inocente...eres traviesa...

-Además sabes que siempre fuiste mi primer amor-le sonrió Ginger

Ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos hasta el día siguiente, cuando Ginger se despertó vio el miembro de Grell erectado cubierto por la sabana y él estaba gimiendo al parecer soñaba con el placer que se habían dado anoche. Ginger se metió entre las sabanas y llegó al miembro de Grell, comenzó a olerlo y luego lo agarró realizando movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y Grell comenzó a jadear. Cuando Grell se despertó sintió algo caliente en su miembro, cuando levantó la sabana vio que Ginger tenía su miembro dentro de su boca, se sorprendió pero no podía decir nada por el placer que le daba Ginger.

-Ginger...que estas..Ah..-gimió Grell mirándola

-Buenos días-rio Ginger-te gusta?

-Qué manera de despertar...ah-jadeo Grell arqueando su cabeza

-...Si quieres dejo de hacerlo-Dijo sonriendo alejándose del miembro de Grell

-No, sigue...sigue-Dijo Grell empujando su cabeza para introducir de nuevo la boca de Ginger

Ginger siguió dándole placer a Grell y esta no paraba de jadear y gemir pidiendo más y más, la piel de Grell se erizó y Ginger no pensó en nada más que en complacer a Grell

-Ginger...voy a...-Dijo Grell suspirando

-Hazlo-dijo Ginger alejándose de él

-Quien dijo que saliese-Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola seriamente

-No pensaras en...-dijo Ginger

Sin respuesta, Grell la devuelve a su miembro pero esta vez para descargar todo en su boca, Grell la agarró de la cabeza para que no intentase alejarse y poder descargar hasta lo último en ella. Cuando terminó Grell soltó a Ginger haciendo que esta se desplomo encima de su miembro con el semen de este en su boca

-...no que ya no tenías?-rio Ginger extasiada tragando el semen de su boca

-Al parecer te mentí-dijo Grell suspirando

-Quiero que te quedes aquí-Dijo Ginger abrazandolo

-Oh no...ME OLVIDE!,TENIA QUE ENTREGAR MI REPORTE AYER!-Exclamo Grell

Grell no perdió tiempo y se puso toda su ropa, salió del cuarto y comenzó a buscar sus lentes y su Deathscythe, encontró sus lentes pero no su ó a correr como frenético por todos lados buscándolo pero no lo encontró.

-Ginger, has visto mi Deathscythe?-Pregunto Grell

-Buscas esto?-Pregunto Ginger con la Deathscythe de Grell en sus manos

Ginger estaba sentada en un sofá con la deathsythe en sus manos pero luego la puso entre sus piernas pero con la hoja de la sierra afuera, Grell al verla con su bata de nuevo quería volver a hacerlo con ella en ese mismo lugar pero debía ir a entregar su informe o Will lo regañaría pero pensó en jugar un poco con ella. Vio que Ginger comenzó a frotarse contra a parte inferior de la Deadthcythe y gemía un poco porque esa parte tocaba sus pliegues, en ese acto le guiñó el ojo a Grell.

-Estas intentando Deathxcitarme? Dijo sonrojado y comenzando a suspirar

(jeje,juego de palabras)

-Tu qué crees bebé...-Le dijo con picardía.-No te la doy a menos de que me des sexo matinal

-Eso no es un juguete...Dámelo niña-Dijo sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a ella

-Y si no lo hago que...-Dijo Ginger maliciosamente

-Te caerá tu castigo por ser niña mala-Dijo con una mirada sexy mientras se arrodillaba ante ella

-Dame el castigo que quieras, mi amor-Dijo mordiéndose el dedo índice y sonriéndole

Grell la levantó y la cargó en su hombro como si fuese un costal de papas, la llevó a la habitación y la comenzó a besar el cuello pero lo que Ginger no sentía era que Grell la estaba inmovilizando sus manos con sogas en la cama, luego la desvistió dejándola desnuda y le besó los pezones con agresividad y luego le lamió la mejilla haciendo que ella gimiera profundamente. Grell no podía perder tiempo, tenía que irse, y decidió dejarlo ahí.

-Espérame atada bebe-Dijo Grell dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Me vas a dejar así?-Preguntó molesta Ginger

-Volveré en un rato-Dijo Grell yéndose de la habitación

Grell pudo entregar su informe a tiempo y se apresuró para poder estar con Ginger un poco más, se sonrojaba al pensar en cómo estaría esperándola para sumergirse en ella y poder hacerla suya de nuevo. Cuando llego a la mansión de Ginger, va a su cuarto pero se da cuenta de que no estaba atada, se había liberado. Luego escucho que la puerta se cerraba y cuando volteo era Ginger, no estaba feliz, se veía que estaba enojada y Grell se quedó estático al verla desnuda todavía.

-Ya no quiero-dijo Ginger enojada

-Lo siento bebé pero tenía que ir a dar mi entrega-Dijo Grell acercándose a ella y abrazándola

-Entonces te importa más el trabajo que yo-Dijo seriamente Ginger sin hacer ningún afecto hacia Grell

-No bebé, no pienses así-Dijo Grell abrazándola más fuerte-Si no entregaba mi reporte me iban a regañar

Ginger lo besa suavemente pero luego lo empuja a la cama y lo ata.

-Ahora seré yo la que te castigue-Dijo Ginger

Ginger comenzó a desvestirlo por completo y luego se sienta en la pelvis de Grell y comienza a besar su cuello y sus tetillas, luego se levanta y comienza a moverse de manera sensual para incitar a Grell,los movimientos de Ginger masajeaban la pelvis de Grell haciendo que él se excitara y empieze a jalar sus manos para intentar liberarse.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo resistirás-Dijo Ginger sobando el miembro de Grell

-Bebé, no seas cruel-Jadeó Grell arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás

-Tú comenzaste, debes pagar-Dijo Ginger

Grell pudo ver como Ginger se movía encima de él, parecía como si Ginger lo estuviese montando y eso ponía mas excitado a Grell, Ginger pudo sentir el miembro de Grell erectarse y tocar sus pliegues vaginales lo que hizo que ella comenzará a gemir por el roce de ambos sexos. Grell no aguantaba más, su miembro palpitaba ansioso de poder ingresar en ella pero tenía que soportar la tortura que ella le había puesto, intento liberarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba Ginger lo besaba para que no lo intente.

-Te lo ruego...suéltame mi amor-Dijo Grell-No aguanto mas

-Se siente bien?-Rio Ginger sonriendo el miembro de Grell

-Solo desataré tus manos-Dijo Ginger acercándose y desatándolos

Mientras Ginger desataba las sogas sus pechos estaban al alcance del rostro de Grell,él aprovechó para poder lamer un pezon,Ginger se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Grell intentando apoderarse de un no se dio cuenta de que estaba desatado y Ginger para sentir mas la caliente lengua de Grell en su pezón comenzó a descender hasta que su Grell alcanzo todo su pezón con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo, Ginger comenzaba a gemir y Grell no se detenia,cuando Grell se dio cuenta de que estaba desatado saltó sobre Ginger cambiándola de posición quedando ella debajo de Grell.

-No es justo-Dijo Ginger mirándolo pícaramente

-La tortura que me diste no era justo...Lo que te estoy haciendo es justicia

Grell la beso con su lengua para juguetear dentro de su boca y luego, sin aviso, entró en ella fuertemente haciendo que ella lo arañase y suspire profundo

-No te perdonaré-Dijo Ginger mirándolo

-Yo creo que lo harás-Dijo Grell sonriéndole embistiéndola mas fuerte

-No...te...perdonaré...ah..-Gimió Ginger poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás

-Noo?-Rio Grell mirando como su miembro hacia su trabajo

-No...ah...ah...ah-Jadeo Ginger cerrando sus ojos

-Deja de resistirte-Dijo Grell a su oído-El "no" me lo cambiarás por un "dame más" pronto

-Ahhh no...Ahhh...ahh...ah...más-Dijo Ginger aferrándose a la espalda de Grell

-Niña...buena-Jadeo Grell a su oído

Grell ya no podía aguantar más, iba a explotar, estaba tan excitado que no podía controlarse. Cuando eyaculó en ella se echó en su pecho y ambos estaban sudorosos y jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento, luego se acomodaron para poder estar abrazados uno del otro y poder hablar.

-Mi diosa de la muerte perfecta-Dijo Grell cobrando el aliento

-Creo que...te perdonaré-Dijo Ginger sobándose en el pecho de Grell

-Sabía que me ibas a perdonar-Rio Grell entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Ginger

Bueno, estas es la segunda parte, pero aún hay más, sigan mi fanfic que pronto subiré la siguiente parte

Espero lograr sangrados nasales jeje,no mentira

 _Una moneda tiene 2 caras, conoces la primera, pero conoces la otra?_


	3. Chapter 3

Seguimos con esta historia, se pondrá interesante...demasiado...disfruten amores

Al día siguiente Ginger estaba cambiándose pero Grell seguía durmiendo, ella decidió dejarlo dormir. Ginger se fue sin antes dejar una nota con un mensaje para Grell, decidió estirar las piernas y comenzó caminando en un bosque frondoso y luego escuchó que alguien se acercaba decidió caminar un poco más y Ciel estaban en ese bosque, estaban buscando a Ginger, luego Sebastián huele el dulce y apetecible aroma de Ginger cerca.

-Es por aquí bocchan-Dijo Sebastián comenzando a correr

-Espérame!...-Dijo Ciel exaltado

Sebastián no tuvo opción y cargó a Ciel y siguió el olor de Ginger. Cuando llegaron Sebastián pudo ver a Ginger puliendo su Deathcythe y luego ella ve a Sebastián y le lanza un guiño.

-Bassy, me estas acosando?-Sonrió Ginger-Eso es nuevo en ti

-Es por el amo, tiene preguntas-Dijo Sebastián

-Le escucho-Dijo Ginger sentándose en una banca

-Dime que sabes de los ancianos que tenían los ojos negros-Dijo Ciel mirándola

-De eso no se nada, además, es la primera vez que me entero de algo así-Dijo Ginger viéndose las uñas

-Corrimos tras ella por las puras!?-Dijo Ciel con tono decepcionante

-Ginger, si tienes algo que decir dilo...por las buenas o malas-Dijo Sebastián mirándola

-No sé nada, te lo juro por mi inocencia-Dijo Ginger entrelazando sus manos en su nuca, y el dedo índice y el medio

-Ya no creo que seas tan inocente Ginger-Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa de lado

-Si guardas alguna información, eres enemiga de la reina y morirás-Dio Ciel seriamente

-Niño...yo ya morí-Dijo Ginger riéndose

 _turn down for what_

Sebastián puede matarte con tu propia guadaña otra vez-Dijo Ciel

-No lo dudo-Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos-Pero...tendrá las agallas?

-Sin comentarios-Dijo Sebastián

-Ya me cansé de esta mujer-Dijo Ciel-A pesar de ser hermosa es una caja de pandora

-Oh gracias Shieru-kun, sabes cómo alagar a una dama-Dijo Ginger sorprendida

-Quería ofenderte-Dijo Ciel sorprendido-Como pudo ser eso un halago?!

-Si no tienen más preguntas, me retiro-Dijo Ginger caminando

-Yo tengo una...-Dijo Sebastián tapándole los oídos a Ciel-Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-BASYY-Dijo Ginger emocionada-CREI QUE NUNCA ME LO PEDIRIAS!

-Quiero escuchar-Dijo Ciel un poco serio

-Aceptas?-Dijo Sebastián

-Claro-Dijo Ginger enroscando su cabello

-Muy bien, me despediría de ti con un beso pero el señorito podría observar-Dijo Sebastián aun con sus manos en los ojos de Ciel

-Déjamelo a mí-Dijo Ginger sonriendo

Ginger con su mano lanza un hechizo a Ciel que lo hace tener la visión nublada por 1 minuto, así Sebastián y Ginger podrían aprovechar el momento.

-No podrá ver por 1 minuto-Dijo Ginger sonriendo de lado

-Ven aquí-Dijo Sebastián agarrándola por la cintura

Sebastián llevó a Ginger hacia un árbol donde comenzaron a besarse con pasión y a acariciarse.

-Eres insaciable...me gusta-Dijo Ginger sintiendo la lengua de Sebastián en su cuello

-Cállate y bésame-Dijo Sebastián mirándola

Ginger comenzó a tocar la pelvis de Sebastián y él comenzaba a suspirar y Sebastián le devuelve la caricia tocando su vientre, luego de unos segundos Ginger se dio cuenta de que su hechizo pasaría pronto y tenía que irse.

-Amor, me tengo que ir...pronto verá de nuevo tu señorito-Dijo Ginger recuperando el aliento

-Mañana, en la casa del señorito, será la cita-Dijo Sebastián abrazándola

-De acuerdo...Hasta mañana Bassy-Dijo Ginger corriendo hacia el bosque y desapareciendo

Sebastián se ideaba un millón de fantasías de solo pensar en Ginger estando en la mansión de Ciel. Ciel recuperó la visión y se sentía confundido.

-Qué pasó?-Dijo Ciel mareado

-Ginger y yo...peleamos con fiereza...mucha fiereza-Dijo Sebastián suspirando

-Bueno...vámonos-Dijo ciel con cara sarcástica

Sebastián y Ciel regresan a la mansión, luego ciel se acordó de que el día siguiente tenía que ir a una reunión junto a Elizabeth así que la mansión quedaría sola por 5 horas, Sebastián estaba feliz porque tendría la mansión solo para él y Ginger y no podía esperar. Al día siguiente Sebastián cambió a Ciel y Elizabeth lo esperaba en la puerta, ambos partieron en el carruaje y Sebastián se apuró para poder preparar un postre que compartirá con Ginger. Cuando ella llegó a la mansión Phantomhive vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodilla con un cinturón verde claro, un bolso de color blanco y en su cabeza tenía una bincha que la hacía parecer una niña inocente,"INOCENTE", cuando toca la puerta es recibida por Bardol.

-Buscas a alguien, hermosa?-Dijo Bardol mirando el cuerpo de Ginger

-Vengo a ver a Sebastián-Dijo Ginger mirándolo

Siempre Sebastián, que tiene ese tipo que no tenga yo-Dijo Bardol con tono decepcionante

Sebastián estaba tras de Bardol y lo hace asustarse y se va corriendo, cuando Sebastián ve a Ginger con ese vestido, la desnudaba con la mirada imaginando estar dentro de ella y hacerla suya pero tenía que controlarse.

-Estoy lista Bassy-Dijo Ginger mostrando su vestido

-Estas hermosa, mi amor-Dijo Sebastián mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias Bassy-Dijo Ginger sonriéndole

Ellos entran y van a la terraza donde pudieron comer y platicar sobre ellos 2, Sebastian no podía dejar de mirar a Ginger, su belleza, su figura, le encantaba todo de ella.

-Que tanto me vez Bassy-Dijo Ginger sonriéndole mientras comía el poster

-Que no puedo admirar cosas hermosas como tú?-Dijo Sebastián sonriéndole de lado

-Me apenas-Dijo Ginger un poco sonrojada

-Espero lograr más-Dijo Sebastián acariciando la mano de Ginger que tenía el cubierto

-Creo que lo estás logrando-Dijo Ginger riendo un poco

-No quieres ir a un lugar más…Cómodo?-Dijo Sebastián mirándola con malicia

-Es intimo?-Le contesto Ginger con una sonrisa

Sebastián no dijo más y tomo a Ginger de la muñeca y la llevó hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave. Ginger al entrar se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba decorada con velas.

-Que romántico Bassy-dijo Ginger mirando el cuarto

-Todo por mí amada-Dijo Sebastián abrazándola por detrás

-Quieres hacer el amor verdad?-Dijo Ginger sintiendo los besos de Sebastián en su nuca.

-El lecho nos espera, mi lady-Dijo Sebastián sacando el bolso de Ginger de su hombro.

Ginger entendió el mensaje de Sebastián y comenzó a menear sus caderas rozándolas con la pelvis de Sebastián para incitarlo, Sebastián la echó en la cama y comenzó a besarla con deseo y a morder los labios carnosos de su pareja.

-Y tu protegido?-Pregunto entre suspiros Ginger

-Está intentando soportar una velada con Lady Elizabeth, tardarán 5 buenas horas-Dijo Sebastián mirando el cuerpo de Ginger

-Y los sirvientes?-Preguntó Ginger acariciando el pecho del demonio

-Les deje la tarea más sencilla del mundo...observas la pintura secarse-Dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-Bueno...comencemos con la diversión Bassy-Dijo pícaramente Ginger mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-Te complaceré hasta por lugares que no has visto-Dijo Sebastián a su odio

-Cuáles?-Dijo Ginger con una pequeña risa

-...hay tantas posiciones-Dijo Sebastián suspirando

-No puedo esperar para sentir eso-Dijo Ginger besando el cuello de Sebastián

Sebastián se posicionó y entro en ella despacio, pudo sentir la estrechez del interior de Ginger lo que hacía que Sebastián perdiese el control.

-Dios...eres estrecha...que exquisitez-Dijo Sebastián entrando más profundo en ella

-Un demonio...llamando a dios?-Rio Ginger y suspirando luego de que sintiese que todo el miembro de Sebastián estuviese dentro de ella

-Cállate, déjame disfrutar tu interior-Dijo Sebastián

Sebastián mordía y besaba el cuello de Ginger mientras sentía su miembro en el interior de Ginger, embestía profundamente sintiendo el punto dulce de Ginger, hace tiempo que Sebastián no probaba un cuerpo tan delicioso como el de Ginger y estar con ella de nuevo era una ambrosia para él. Luego de varias horas de esa escena sexual Sebastián y Ginger estaban sudorosos y agitados, Sebastián aprovecho ese momento para poder sentir hasta lo último de Ginger pero luego escuchan una voz.

-Sebastián, donde estas!-Gritó Ciel

-Bocchan!…Tan rápido llego?...Tendré que irme-Dijo Sebastián parándose de la cama y poniéndose su traje

-Oh oh...tengo que irme...no puede verme aquí y tengo que entregar algunas cosas-Dijo Ginger parándose y buscando su ropa

-te volveré a ver?-Dijo Sebastián besando por última vez a Ginger

-Créeme, lo harás-dijo Ginger saliendo por la ventana alta del cuarto de Sebastián

Sebastián salió y vio a Finny,Bardol y a Mey-rin durmiendo de cansancio de ver la pintura,Ginger,luego llegó a su casa y se puso a dormir de todo por lo que había pasado. A la mañana siguiente Ginger se levantó temprano y fue a la Sede shinigami a ver si tenía algún trabajo. Al pasar por los pasillos muchos le silbaban y le coqueteaban ya que era una shinigami muy hermosa, al llegar a su oficina se sentó y comenzó a ver si tenía algún quehacer pendiente, luego de un rato alguien toca la puerta y Ginger lo hace ingresar, era William T Spears, quien venía con unos papeles.

-Hola Wiru-Dijo Ginger sonriéndole

-Buenos días Ginger, como estas?-Dijo Will acomodándose los lentes

-Bien porque viniste a visitarme-Dijo viendo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio

-vengo a traerte un tarea-dijo Will alcanzándole a Ginger un sobre

-a ver...que me tienes hoy, cariño-Dijo Ginger abriendo el sobre

-la "cosa" accidentalmente dejo caer unos archivos en la casa de un humano y ese humano los vio, tú tienes poderes de amnesia, úsalo y trae los archivos

-No hay problema, wiru liru-Dijo sonriendo

-Podrías dejar de decirme así?-Dijo Will acomodándose los lentes

-Que serio-Dijo Ginger mirándolo

-Prefiero el termino...frio-Dijo viendo los papeles-Necesitan esos archivos intactos para esta noche, no tardes de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes Wiru, no tardare, soy muy puntual-Dijo Ginger dándole un guiño a Will

-Eres una niña peligrosa-Dijo Will acercándose a la puerta para irse

-Y tú eres un chico muy frio con un interior muy ardiente-Dijo Ginger apoyando su cara en una mano

-no digas esas cosa, no ahora-Dijo Will

Ginger ríe y mira de forma tentadora a Will, este la observa y se va. Ginger ve los papeles del sobre y ve que quien tiene los papeles es un cartesiano, se puso manos a la obra. Ginger necesitaba saber sobre lo que había visto el cartesiano en esos archivos shinigamis así que se le ocurrió una idea, esa misma noche había un baile de gala y estaba dispuesta a ir. Ginger había llegado a la gala y ahí encontró lo que buscaba al cartesiano. La fiesta estaba totalmente esplendida, pero Ginger tenía que sacar los papeles del cartesiano esa misma noche. El cartesiano se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginger y su belleza lo capturó, decidió seguir a la misteriosa mujer. Ginger tenía que llevarlo a un lugar alejado para conseguir lo que quería, alentaba al cartesiano a seguirla con sus andares provocativos. Ginger llegó hasta un granero fuera de la mansión, cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos decidió hablar

-Por qué me persigue señor?-Dijo Ginger sin voltear la cabeza

-Me descubriste-Dijo el cartesiano

-Que le hará a esta dama sola?-Dijo algo seria

-No quiero hacerle daño señorita-Dijo mirando sus ojos

-Así? Entonces que desea de mí?-Dijo mirándolo

-Hablar-Dijo él-Cual es su nombre señorita?

-Ginger Patterson-Dijo Ginger mirándolo

-Hermoso-Dijo él

-Como si yo fuese algo hermoso...solo soy una simple mujer-Dijo mirando el suelo

-Usted es muy bellísima-Dijo levantando su mentón

-Y lo soy más...Sin nada-dijo Ginger lanzándole un guiño al cartesiano

-Quiere que nos divirtamos un rato?-Dijo el cartesiano mirándola son una sonrisa

-Y cómo hacemos eso?-Dijo Ginger

El cartesiano avanzó hasta que acorraló a Ginger en un árbol y poniendo la mano en el árbol y susurrándole

-Su cuerpo, mi cuerpo...Entregándose a deliciosas caricias

-Pretende...-Dijo Ginger sabiendo lo que quería

-Se entregará?-Dijo el cartesiano con una sonrisa

-Déjame tu marca-Dijo ella

Ginger jaló la corbata del cartesiano acercándolo a ella y se besaron con lengua, luego caminaron hacia el granero que estaba cerca, entraron en él y cerraron a puerta. Luego el cartesiano continúo besando a Ginger y la echa sobre un montículo de paja suave que estaba cerca

-Qué lugar para hacer travesuras eh?-Dijo Ginger sacándole la corbata al cartesiano

-No es digno de usted-Dijo el cartesiano colocando suaves besos en el cuello de Ginger

-Pero no se ve...arrepentido-Dijo Ginger tocando la espalda del cartesiano

-Encontré a la encarnación de afrodita

-Me ruborizare-Dijo Ginger mirándolo con malicia

-La haré ponerse roja...de placer

-Uuuu-Dijo Ginger desabotonando la camisa de él y tocando su pecho-Pues….No me hagas esperar

El cartesiano comenzó a subir las faldas del vestido mientras miraba las piernas de Ginger, tan suave era su piel como la seda que no podía evitar colocar su boca y comenzar a lamer un muslo de ella-

-Que pervertido-Dijo Ginger con una sonrisa en su rostro

Él la mira con una sonrisa y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, Ginger miraba como él dejaba caer el pantalón y se acercaba sus labios a sus piernas y antes de que ella dijera algo él habló.

-Me permite entrar a su tesoro?-Dijo el cartesiano con una sonrisa de lado

-Hazme todo lo que quieras-Dijo Ginger abriendo sus piernas para él

El cartesiano estaba más excitado que nunca, comenzó a sacar las bragas de Ginger y a colocarlas en otro lugar y luego se acercó para ver su intimidad.

-A este punto...ya no puedo parar-Dijo el cartesiano

Comenzó a lamer su intimidad con suaves toques, eso bastó para que Ginger soltara gemidos y pidiese más.

-Ahhh...ah...no se detenga-Dijo Ginger arqueando su cabeza

-Me desea dentro?-Dijo él comenzando a rozar su miembro en la entrada de Ginger

-Hágalo-Dijo Ginger mirándolo con picardía

Cuando él entró y comenzó a embestir Ginger gimió y pedía mas pero a la vez con sus poderes conseguía la información que necesitaba por medio del sexo

 _Ya conseguí lo que quería_

-Voy a venirme-Dijo

-Solo...hazlo…Déjame...todo!-Dijo Ginger arañando la espalda del cartesiano

-Ahhh!-Exclamó el cartesiano vaciándose dentro de ella

-Lo disfrutó señor?

-Soy Terrece y sí….demasiado, y usted?

-Me encantó-Dijo Ginger con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Jamás...me había...sentido así-Dijo el cartesiano recobrando el aliento

-Si quiere volverlo a sentir, llámame...estaré disponible siempre

Luego de que él se acercara para besarla, Ginger toma un palo que encontró cerca y lo noquea, se arregla el vestido y ve al cartesiano desmayado en la paja

 _Típico de un virgen...correrse rápido_

Ginger fue por los archivos que estaban en la habitación del cartesiano, los recoge y se va del lugar y regresa a su casa, lo que ella no sabía es que Sebastián estaba en su cuarto esperandola,Sebastian había ido para darle una visita pero como no estaba decidió esperarla. Cuando Ginger llega a su cuarto ve a Sebastián y él la mira a ella, Sebastián estaba echado en la cama sin camisa y solo con su pantalón puesto.

-donde estabas Ginger

-Buaaaaa,Bassy?-Dijo Ginger y abrazó fuertemente a Sebastián

-Que paso?!

-Fui...violada!

-Quien lo hizo!

-Un cartesiano...se llama Terrence

-Lo mataré

Ginger se echó en la cama y comenzó a llorar

-No llores mi amor, mataré a ese sujeto que te puso las manos encima

-Hazlo pagar...Buaaaa-Dijo Ginger llorando

-En seguida vuelvo amor

Sebastián siguió el olor que emanó de Ginger y pudo encontrar al cartesiano, cuando lo tuvo frente a él comenzó a hablarle

-Pagarás tu insolencia

-Mi qué?...con qué?...cuando?-Dijo confundido el cartesiano

-Tocaste a mi novia!-Dijo Sebastián molesto

-Novia?...Ah,hablas de la hermosa mujer misteriosa-Dijo él pensando

-Pagarás por haberla tocado!

-Yo no hice nada, ella se entregó mi voluntariamente-Dijo el tipo

-Mientes!...ahora pagarás!

Sebastián con un rápido movimiento atravesó al cartesiano con su mano a la altura del pecho haciendo que bote sangre por la boca y que muriese al instante. Cuando Sebastián regresa con Ginger está tomando un baño en la tina y Sebastián decide arreglar la cama para ellos dos. Cuando Ginger sale del baño con una toalla Sebastián va y la abraza por detrás y huele su cuello.

-ya me ocupe de él-Dijo Sebastián

-Que fue lo que hiciste?-Pregunto Ginger mirándolo

-No lo volverás a ver. Jamás-Dijo Sebastián a ella

-Lo mataste?-Pregunto Ginger

-Tenía que pagar su insolencia-Dijo Sebastián

-Awww, ahora yo te daré un tu paga, duerme conmigo-Dijo Ginger con una pequeña sonrisa

Ginger se puso con Sebastián en su cama y se queda dormida en el pecho de Sebastián y luego en la mañana Sebastián se va temprano por su trabajo de mayordomo y Ginger se levantó, se cambió y se fue a la sede -shinigami con los papeles. Cuando llegó afuera de la oficina de Will, entró.

-Wiru, tengo lo que me pediste

Cuando Ginger entro vio a unos cuantos shinigamis hablando von Will,Will le lanzó una mirada fría a Ginger y ella salió del lugar y espero afuera. Luego de unos minutos ella ingreso y los chicos se fueron, sin antes coquetearle y darle sus números se acercó al escritorio de Will y el la miro.

-trajo lo que le pedí, señorita Patterson?-Dijo Will

-te lo cumplí, cariño-Dijo Ginger con una sonrisa

Ginger puso el sobre en el escritorio de Will y él lo agarra y lo revisa detalladamente

-Demoraste un día, eres consciente de eso no?-Dijo Will serio

-Si, y?-Dijo Ginger mirándose las uñas

-Que necesitaban estos documentos para anoche-Dijo Will-Espero que tengas una buena explicación

-Pelee contra unos demonios pero pude cumplir con tu mandato

Will se acomodó los lentes y luego se agarró el hombro porque sentía un dolor en el

-Estas tenso cariño?

Ginger camino hasta llegar detrás de Will y comenzó a masajear sus hombros,Will acepto su ayuda y poco a poco se comenzaba a relajar

Luego de unos segundos, un shinigami llamado luke, de cabello negro y tes blanca entra a la oficina de Will sin esperarse encontrar esa escena

-Disculpen las molestias-Dijo luke

-Imagina que no estoy aquí-Dijo Ginger mirándolo

-Señor Spears, necesito que firme estos papeles ahora, los necesitan con urgencia-Dijo luke

-Está bien, déjame ver-Dijo Will

Mientras Will firmaba los papeles,luke miraba a Ginger, como masajeaba a Will,la belleza de su tes, su cuerpo, era algo imposible de evitar ver

-Estas bien? Estas rojo-Dijo Ginger con una pequeña sonrisa provocativa

-Ahhhh..yo-Dijo tartamudeando luke

-Me siento más relajado-Dijo Will mientras firmaba los últimos papeles

-Muy bien Will-Dijo Ginger mirándolo y pellizcándole un poco la mejilla

-Señorita Patterson eso no es necesario-Dijo Will

-Que aburrido-Dijo Ginger-Me tomaré el día libre, si me necesitas búscame en mi casa

Ginger se fue a su casa y descansó y decidió ir al mundo humano a divertirse un rato. Cuando fue al mundo humano, se le ocurrió ir con llegó a la mansión, tocó la puerta y fue recibida por tanaka, la llevó hasta la sala de espera y luego de un rato Ciel llegó

-Eres tú!-Dijo Ciel un poco asombrado

-Hola cielito-Dijo Ginger sonriendo

-Que deseas?-Dijo Ciel sentándose frente ella

-Un poco más de gentileza por favor-Dijo Ginger cruzando sus piernas

-Que deseas-Dijo Ciel mirándola

-Quiero ayudarte en tu caso ciel-Dijo Ginger dándole una sonrisa

-Tienes información para mí?-Dijo Ciel

-Claro que si, pero quiero algo a cambio tesoro.

-Bocchan, traigo el té-Dijo Sebastián trayendo un carrito con el té listo

-Hola Bassy-Dijo Ginger sonriéndole

-Hola Ginger, que te trae a esta casa?-Dijo Sebastián

\- Que cosa quieres Ginger-Dijo Ciel

-Un día con Bassy, puedo?

-Y que gano yo?-Dijo Ciel mostrando interés

-Mis habilidades gratuitas hasta que resuelvas este problema-Dijo Ginger mirando a Sebastián

-No lo creo, ya tengo a Sebastián no necesito alguien más

-Discúlpeme bocchan, podemos hablar en privado?

Sebastián y Ciel salieron de la habitación dejando a Ginger sola en la habitación, ellos comenzaron a hablar en el pasillo

-De que se trata Sebastián-Dijo Ciel

-Yo conozco a esa mujer y sus habilidades nos podría ser muy útil-Dijo Sebastián

-Pero con tus poderes son suficientes-Dijo Ciel confundido

-Al ser una shinigami tiene más información sobre este tema de los muertos sin ojos

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ciel respirando profundamente-Espero que no lo digas para solo estar con ella

-No Bocchan-Dijo Sebastian

Ambos regresaron dentro de la habitación y Ginger estaba tomando el té, ciel se sentó y Sebastián estaba sirviéndole el té.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que culminemos con esto

-Enserio?, Gracias Ciel-Dijo Ginger sonriendo

Ginger se alistó en la habitación y se preparó para dormir, al estar en la cama, escribió en su diario

 _Tengo 4 juguetes en mi colección, será posible que tenga un quinto juguete?, no lo sé,pero,ciel no está mal para ser un niño, dudo mucho que alguno de ellos me haga sentir como lo hace el dueño de mi corazón...verdad?_

Eso es todo por ahora, quería hacer un capitulo largo para que no se les quede la intriga, espero reviwes.

Gracias a Alexiusdelicious por las ideas para esta parte


	4. Chapter 4

Aparición inesperada...disfruten

Después de escribir en su diario, lo guardó en su capa y se dispuso a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se cambió y ordenó el cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Finny quien estaba limpiando las columnas.

-Buenos días-Dijo Ginger con una sonrisa mirando a Finny

-Bu...buenos...días-Dijo un poco nervioso Finny

Ginger fue al comedor donde estaba Ciel desayunando, se sentó a su lado y lo miró comer ,Ciel al parecer estaba fastidiado al ser observado por una mujer mientras comía, justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra ,Ginger habla.

-Qué es lo que hará hoy...conde?-Dijo Ginger con una pequeña risa

-Iremos a un lugar donde podrían darnos información-Dijo Ciel tomando su té

-Uuu,a dónde?-Dijo Ginger-Tengo curiosidad

-Espera a que lleguemos-Dijo Ciel mirando a Ginger

-Que aburrido, soy impaciente...juguemos a algo-Dijo Ginger

-Jugar?-Dijo con interés Ciel

-No sabes jugar?, eres un niño-Dijo Ginger confundida

-ya no lo soy-Dijo Ciel

-vamos...ni tienes 15 años-Dijo Ginger

-Sé jugar ajedrez-Dijo Ciel

-Te juego una partida-Dijo Ginger con confianza

-Como quieras-Dijo Ciel

Sebastián preparó el juego de ajedrez y Ciel y Ginger comenzaron a jugar, luego de un rato Ginger vence a Ciel

-Soy la mejor-Dijo Ginger con una sonrisa

-Sebastián, trae mi abrigo...y prepara el carruaje-Dijo Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-Yes,my lord-Dijo Sebastián yendo por el abrigo de su amo

Cuando subimos al carruaje y este partió, Sebastián y Ginger cruzaron miradas muchas veces y en algunas sonreían, Ciel miraba la ventana para distraerse un poco.

-Estas bien?-Dijo Ginger mirando a Ciel

-Sí, estoy bien...solo pienso-Dijo Ciel sin quitar los ojos del paisaje

Ginger quitó sus ojos de Ciel y se concentró en Sebastián, lo incitaba a mirarla con el roce de su pierna contra la suya pero justo cuando Ginger iba a hablar, Ciel habla.

-Sebastián, ya sabes que hacer para que nos dé la información-Dijo Ciel

-Entendido amo-Dijo Sebastián

-Ya llegamos?-Dijo Ginger un poco fastidiada

-Casi-dijo Ciel mirando a Ginger

-Agh,no me gusta esperar...-Dijo Ginger

-se paciente Ginger-dijo sebas

-Y si...me das algo para entretenerme?-Dijo Ginger con una pícara sonrisa

-No ahora Ginger-Dijo Sebastián aguantándose

-Temes que tu amo este cerca?-Preguntó Ginger

-Si-Dijo Sebastián

-Pero él dice que ya no es un niño, así que debe saber cómo nacen los bebes-Dijo Ginger sentándose al lado de Sebastián

-Pero es reservado con esos temas-Dijo Sebastián intentando alejar a Ginger

-Tal vez le pueda dar una lección de ese tema-Dijo Ginger sonriendo

-No aquí querida-Dijo Sebastián serio

-Oh vamos...bassy-Dijo insistente Ginger

-Ya basta...no se olviden que estoy aquí-Dijo Ciel un poco sonrojado

-Mil perdones bocchan-Dijo Sebastián arrepentido

El carruaje se había detenido, eso significaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, bajamos del carruaje y vi un sepulturero, me gustaba un poco el lugar, pero no tanto.

-Aquí es el lugar de trabajo de mi informante-Dijo Ciel

-Es un poco...raro-Dijo Ginger mirando el cartel de "Undertaker"

Sebastián abrió la puerta y entramos, el lugar era sombrío iluminado con velas al parecer, habían ataúdes y varias cosas peculiares, a Ginger le dio curiosidad el lugar. De pronto se escuchó una risa y un tipo de cabellera gris estaba sentado en un escritorio, al parecer.

-Jeje...conde!-Dijo Undertaker riendo

-Deja de presentarte así!-Dijo Ciel serio

-Quién es?-Dijo Ginger con curiosidad

-El sepulturero, informante de mi amo-Dijo Sebastián

-Jeje...al parecer trae a una chica conde...que buen gusto...jeje-Dijo Under

-Déjate de bromas Undertaker, queremos saber sobre los muertos con ojos negros que hubo

-Ya sabe cuál es el precio por la información-Dijo Under con una sonrisa

-Tenía que ser...Sebastián encárgate-Dijo Ciel-Ginger, salgamos

-Me estas invitando a salir?-Dijo Ginger

-Solo hay que esperar afuera-Dijo Ciel serio-Yo me encargue de eso una vez y no sirvió

Luego de unos segundos escuchamos una pequeña risa del lugar, entramos pero no había nada raro excepto que Undertaker estaba patas arriba riendo aun.

-Que le sucede?-Dijo Ginger curiosa

-Recibió su paga-Dijo Ciel acercándose-Ahora, dinos lo que sabes

-Pues, los cadáveres no poseían ninguna herida alguna, solo golpes que les ocasionó inconsciencia y estaban secos por dentro-Dijo Under

-Entonces, como se explicaría lo de los ojos negros?-Dijo Ciel confundido

-...Antes de que murieran y se secaran totalmente, sus almas habían sido absorbidas-Dijo Under

-Posiblemente se trate de un shinigami o un demonio-Dijo pensativo Ciel

-Quien sabe...tal vez puedan ser ambos-Dijo Under

-Ahora que hacemos?-Dijo Ginger pensativa

-Tú eres una shinigami, no notaste nada?-Dijo Ciel mirándola

-Cuando fui a examinar los cuerpo mi deadscythe, no funcionó, ya que no poseían sus almas...qué sentido tiene recoger un alma que no está en un cuerpo-Dijo Ginger mirando sus uñas

-Entonces es un trabajo de un demonio, devorar almas-Dijo Sebastián

-Iré a mi casa a ver qué información tengo-Dijo Ginger

-Regresaré a mi casa, te esperamos allá-Dijo Ciel retirándose del lugar

-Oye niña...cuidado con el rumbo que tomas-Dijo Under

-Eh?-Dijo Ginger un poco seria

-De shinigami a shinigami, supe que eras diferente desde que entraste-Dijo Under comiendo una galleta-Te gusta coleccionar muñequitos...no?

-Tú qué sabes-Dijo Ginger un poco seria

-Que usas muñecos para distraerte pero conservas el más valioso que tienes y lo atesoras con el corazón...y cuerpo-Dijo Under

-No puede ser-Dijo Ginger un poco asustada-Sabes de mí?

-Claro que sé de ti, estábamos en la misma clase...junto con 3 de tus juguetes-Dijo Under removiendo un poco su cabello haciendo notar su ojo verde

-Ahora si te recuerdo-Dijo Ginger sacando su deadscythe

-Jeje...tranquila, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo-Dijo Under con una sonrisa

-No preguntaré más porque sé que no llegaremos a nada-Dijo Ginger

Ginger salió del lugar y fue con Ciel y Sebastián, estaba pensativa y eso Sebastián notó

-Qué tipo más raro-Dijo Ginger

-Pero nos da lo que deseamos-Dijo Ciel

-Bueno, yo no quiero estar en la calle por mucho tiempo, siempre hay uno o dos mirones rondando no quiero que me acosen luego, me fastidia-Dijo Ginger agarrándose el cabello por la nuca

-Será porque tienes un cuerpo que parece de prostituta?-Dijo sarcástico Ciel

-Este cuerpo no se consigue en ningún lugar Cieli-Dijo Ginger tocando sus caderas

-Bueno, bueno, no te exhibas-Dijo Ciel-Tú regresa a la mansión, nosotros seguiremos investigando

-De acuerdo, dormiré un rato-Dijo Ginger-Bye!

Ginger se fue a la mansión Phantomhive y al llegar se echó en su cama y pensó en todo lo que le dijo Undertaker, al parecer, él sabía su , después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Grell estaba en un parque mientras el sol se ocultaba revisando los cinematic records de ese hombre que había muerto recientemente a manos de Sebastián, Grell se aburría de ver cosas que no eran de su interés pero ese hombre tuvo una vida muy "satisfactoria "al final.

-Terrence Foster, hijo de nobles, cortesano, de 22 años...Muerte producida por un golpe directo al corazón el 30 de mayo de 1946-Dijo Grell-Esto me aburre, en estos momentos debería estar con mi dulce Ginger en su habitación, y que ella me esté seduciendo, no es justo, no me interesa la vida de un humano ni mucho menos un noble.

Grell estaba aburrido que casi se duerme pero le llamó la atención al ver una imagen de una chica acorralada por el cortesano en una pared y este le besaba el cuello y ella se dejaba, no era ni más ni menos que Ginger.

-EEEEE!?,ESPEPEPEPEPEPEPERA...QUE!-Exclamo Grell-Mi Ginger era víctima de acoso sexual de este tipejo?!

-En ese caso debería cambiarme el look, si es que le gusta ese tipo de cortes-comentó-No, ni loco!

-AHHHH!, Oye tú! , no la toques con tus manos sucias-dijo samaqueando le cinematic

Cuando Grell ve el cinematic ve a Ginger boca arriba mirando al tipo que le daba una mirada sexy y un guiño y que se mordía su labio inferior

-AHHHH!,mi amor!-Exclamo Grell-Esa es mi Ginger! Ella es una experta en el arte del placer!,Me esta empezando a excitar!,Ella es tan death!

Realizó su pose y continuó mirando la cinta, mientras la veía se sonrojo y comenzó hablar con voz ronca.

-Definitivamente eres una fiera mi Ginger, aun sin tu arma-dijo aun mirando el cinematic y cambiando de posiciones para verlo- Ginger creo que debo visitarte con más frecuencia, estas insaciable. Te compraré un sexy conjunto que te hará ver el doble de sexy de lo que ya eres, me voy a volver más loco por ti!

Grell seguía sonrojado y mientras más veía el cinematic comenzaba a aparecer un bulto creciendo en su pantalón pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era seguir viendo como el tipo le daba placer a Ginger...terminó de ver todo y guardó los cinematic records, saco su registro y apunto todo.

-Me quedaré con este cinematic ,así podré ver a Ginger cuantas veces quiera, pero estoy molesto por haberse dejado tocar por otro, bueno considérate afortunado por haber estado en el paraíso una noche tipejo, no tengo más que decir-dijo sellando su registro-Con tan solo verla en los cinematics records me siento excitado pero es mejor verla en la realidad, se siente mucho mejor... ,Creo que iré a visitarla ahora, además no hace mal una visita nocturna...bebé, ahora voy para hacerte mía hasta que ya no pueda más!

Grell va corriendo por los techos, pasó junto a la casa Phantomhive y vio a Ginger durmiendo en una cama, se preguntaba por qué estaba ahi pero no le importo, quería verla. Entró por la ventana y en eso Ginger se despierta.

-Grelly, no esperaba verte-sonrió Ginger

-Sorprendía?-Dijo Grell devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Demasiado-rio Ginger-Como me encontraste

-Te vi por la puerta-dijo poniendo su abrigo en el colgador

-A qué se debe que me visites tan tarde mi rojito?-Pregunto Ginger

Grell le entregó un paquete mediano y cuando Ginger lo ve se quedó sorprendida por que era la primera vez que grell le regalaba algo

-Qué es esto?-Dijo sonriéndole a Grell

-Es algo que te hará ver mil veces más deliciosa de lo que ya eres-dijo sonriéndole Grell-Fue difícil encontrar tu talla

-Estoy gorda?!-Exclamo Ginger tapándose la cara de vergüenza

-No,no es eso sino...es por tu cadera-Dijo mirando su cuerpo-...Infartante cadera...

-No sé si te quedará, te lo puedes probar?-sonrió el pelirrojo

-Bien, pero espérame aquí-Dijo Ginger yéndose de la habitación a otra

Grell se dispuso a esperarla sentado en su sillón con las piernas cruzadas, paso un rato y Grell perdía la paciencia quería saber cómo le quedaba el traje sexy que él mismo había escogido y verla ,tal vez, realizar algo para incitarlo a querer tocarla y hacerla suya de nuevo. De repente ve un sombra y ve que la pierna derecha de Ginger sale de las sombras,Grell aguantando las ganas de saltar sobre ella se dignó a sentarse con las piernas abiertas y a deleitarse con lo que iba a visualizar

-Muéstrate, belleza-Dijo Grell-Estoy impaciente

Ginger salió y Grell comenzó a respirar con dificultada al verla, Ginger usaba un babydoll con encaje. El color rojo del vestuario más la presencia de Ginger usándolo hizo que comenzará a babear un poco y a sonrojarse poco a poco se vio un bulto volviendo a crecer en su entrepierna pero no lo oculto, quería que Ginger se diera cuenta de que la deseaba.

-Te gusta?-pregunto Ginger pícaramente a Grell

-Créeme que quiero rasgarte ese vestuario-Dijo Grell aun babeando

-Quieres mi compañía?-Dijo lanzándole una sonrisa mientras gateaba hacia Grell

-Demasiado-Dijo intentando no perder la cabeza

Ginger llego donde Grell,se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarle el cuello, a mordérselo y a recordó lo que vio antes, de que Ginger estuvo con un tipo,Grell quería preguntarle pero las caricias de Ginger le impedían hablar pero se armó de valor y le preguntó.

-Explícame por qué te entregaste a un cortesiano-Dijo Grell a su odio para después lamérselo

Ginger se dio cuenta de que fue Grell quien archivo al tipo con quien se había acostado ayer, quería que Grell se olvidase de ello pero quería conversarle un poco de ello para que no pensase mal.

-Me tomas por una cualquiera que se revuelca con todos?-Pregunto Ginger mirándolo seriamente-Esa no te la perdono

Ginger, diciendo eso, salió del regazo de grell para pararse y alejarse un poco de él, además, ese era parte de su plan para que Grell se la llevará con ternura y a la vez con lujuria al cuarto.

-Es que odio cuando otros te tocan-Dijo Grell mirándola-Suerte que está muerto ese tipo, sino lo hacía personalmente

-Piensas que yo no siento asco al ser tocada por desconocidos?!,,Lo odio!-exclamo Ginger-Pero es la única manera de obtener la información que quiero

-Pues qué manera de hacerme enojar-Dijo Grell serio

-Bien, si estás enojado y celoso conmigo, supongo que hasta aquí lo dejamos-Dijo Ginger dirigiéndose a la escaleras para irse a su cuarto

Ginger comenzó a subir y mientras más subía Grell notaba que su figura más resaltaba por el traje que tenía, Grell no se pudo controlar y corrió por las escaleras y antes de que Ginger llegara a entrar a su cuarto Grell la atrapa lo que hace que ella caiga junto con él al estaba sobre ella en el piso, pudo observar desde ese ángulo sus pechos que eran tapados por un poco de su cabello y no dudo en besarla tan profundo que hizo que el momento que habían pasado se fuese y continuaran en lo que se habían quedado.

-No eres una cualquiera Ginger-Dijo besándole el cuello-Eres mi reina

Grell la paró y la llevó hasta la pared donde continuaron besándose y acariciándose, Ginger le quitó de nuevo los lentes junto con la camisa y los guantes y le beso el cuello de quería hacerla suya en la misma pared pero antes de poder hacerlo, Ginger se detuvo y lo abrazó

-Siéntate en la cama mi amor-Le dijo Ginger al oído-Quiero terminar con lo que inicie abajo

Fue un momento muy largo para ellos, se divirtieron mucho, Grell perdonó a Ginger pero ya no le importaba, solo quería estar con y Grell estaban sudorosos y se echaron en la cama abrazados y hablaron un poco intentando recuperar el aliento

-Eres bueno...muy bueno-sonrió Ginger

-Recién te das cuenta?-pregunto riendo Grell

Ginger le acaricio la mejilla de Grell aun sonrojada, se echó en el pecho del hombre y continúo hablándole.

-A pesar de todo...tienes un lugar en mi corazón, pequeño, pero peor es nada-Dijo sonriendo-Grell? Me estas escuchando?

Cuando Ginger miro Grell se había quedado dormido del cansancio pero ella no lo despertó, lo dejaría dormir un rato.

-Grelly...eres un shinigami travieso

En unos minutos, Ginger escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Ciel y Sebastián habían llegado. Despertó a Grell y Grell se fue de se puso una bata y se echó en la cama, cuando Ciel entra a la habitación ella se levanta como si estuviera despertando.

-Hola, Ciel-Dijo Ginger

-Hola...-Dijo Ciel-Ya cenaste?

-N...no-Dijo Ginger sobándose un ojo

-Deberías, luego quiero hablar contigo-Dijo Ciel

-Está bien-Dijo Ginger

Ginger cenó y luego fue a la oficina de Ciel para ver qué es lo que quería conversar con ella, Sebastián fue a traer té y unos macarrones y les sirvió a ambos, luego de un sorbo, Ciel habló.

-Eres una shinigami, no es así?-Dijo Ciel

-Sí, creo que eso hasta se nota-Dijo Ginger con una sonrisa

-Entonces se nos facilitan las cosas-Dijo Ciel mirándola

-Eh?-Dijo Ginger confundida

-Puedes ver la vida de las personas cuando mueren, sí ves la vida de las victimas podremos saber quien los asesinó-Dijo Ciel

-Los shinigami somos "mensajeros de la muerte", la persona de quien recogemos el alma no puede vernos cuando recogemos su alma, sería irónico-Dijo Ginger

-Rayos, en eso no pensé-Dijo Ciel-Pero, tú puedes buscar información por los cinematics no?

-Bueno...podría intentar-Dijo Ginger comiendo un macarrón

-Mañana podrías ir a tu mundo y buscar si hay algo en la memoria de las víctimas?-Dijo Ciel

-Awww, que lindo te viste cuando me preguntaste-Dijo Ginger mirando a Ciel-OK,lo haré

-Boochan es hora de dormir-Dijo Sebastián a Ciel

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ciel-Mañana en la mañana irás, te esperare en Scontland Yard,ve allá

-Ok-Dijo Ginger-Pero, debo ir a mi casa un rato, olvidé algo que debo entregar allá

-De acuerdo, mientras tú vas a tu casa...yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches-Dijo Ciel

-Buenas noches Cielito-Dijo con una sonrisa Ginger

Ciel se sonrojó un poco y se fue del lugar, Ginger se dirigió a la puerta y se fue de la mansión. Cuando llegó a su casa vio una sombra en un árbol ,se acercó para ver y alguien la jaló al árbol y la acorraló en él, cuando Ginger miró, era un hombre de lentes con ojos amarillos que vestía un trae de mayordomo.

 _Oni...chan?!..._

Interesante eh?,pronto tendré lista el siguiente capitulo

Quien es el Oni-chan de Ginger?


End file.
